Truth Or Dare with the hunger games characters
by SweetNature
Summary: The 74th hunger games didn't happen now some of the hunger games trilogy characters play Truth or Dare which was President Snow command Katniss to do.There will be laughs,awkward romance, drama and REVENGE!. Hope you like it ;) I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Getting Started

_**A/N~ To my Lost In The Arena readers, I quit that story. I'm sorry but it's just it's to long and I'm not ready for that yet, so I started this new story. I will not delete the story because all my hard work on that would be gone and I sometimes will look back it. ANYWAYS I think I will update about everyday, IF I get the goal of (drum roll please)...REVIEWS! No PMs to count as reviews, sorry :/. But if you have any questions, suggestions, criticism, or anything you wanna add to a chapter OR a new chapter.**_

_****_"Cato! Clove! Glimmer! Marvel!" Katniss shouts out. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel all rush to her. "Whats up, Girl on Fire" Cato says, I roll my eyes. "Well, anyways President Snow forced me to get all of you and a lot of other people to do a truth or dare game. So meet us in the justice building at the top floor. The careers nod then got back to their weapon game.

Katniss invited about more then ten people and here is everyone she invited: Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Prim, Rue,Thresh, Johanna, Blight, Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria, Finnick, Annie, Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Gale, Foxface.

Everyone got to the justice building and started talking to each other and avoiding some people. "SO! How should we ask each other truth or dare?" Annie asked. Johanna just looked around the room and saw Haymitch lying drunk on the floor. "Lets just spin a bottle." Johanna takes the bottle and pours the last few drops of beer in the trash. "Whose going first?" Prim asked. Everybody looked around and Clove said " I'll go first since ALL of you are scaredy cats, well except Johanna and Annie." All the other boys shouted " HEY!".

I spun the bottle hard and it almost broke. The bottle got slower and it landed on...Cato. A grin fills my face, "Truth or Dare, Cato." he started sweating like crazy so he said " Truth!". "I'll make this a not embarrassing question. Which rate each girl in the room from 1 - 10 and whoever gets the highest rating you have to kiss for...about 2 minutes but kiss the girl in the other room." Cato is about to ask a question but Clove knows what he is gonna ask. "if I am the highest girl with the rating yo are kissing the SECOND highest rating girl."

Cato looked a bit disappointed then said "Fine, but I am definitely NOT kissing Prim or Rue just rating them.". Cato looked around the room and judged each girl. "okay, um Enobaria, 7 Foxface, 7 Glimmer, 8 Johanna, 9 Annie, 8 Prim and Rue, both 5 Katniss, 6...". Peeta interupts "6 REALLY!? You should give Katniss a 10!" "Peeta! I deserve a 1 actually so just stop it." Katniss said with a stern voice. "And loverboy, wouldn't I have to kiss Katniss if she got a 10?" Peeta thought about it and had that OHHHH look on his face. Cato then continues, "ANYWAYS! Clove would have gotten a 10.". Clove, ignored the fact she got a ten but blurted out that Cato has to kiss Johanna!

Johanna had a disgusted look on her face, "Lets make this quick 2!". Johanna and Cato goes out of the room and the rest of us are sitting there, well except Haymitch who keeps mumbling about his mommy. The two enter in the room again both looking like they were gonna barf. Everyone didn't wanna ask so they didn't

"My turn!" Cato says enthusiastically. He scooched to the bottle and flicked the bottle ever so softly to make it land on Clove. He kept his fingers crossed and saying "Please be Clove, Please be Clove," But it landed on...

**_Ok this was a short chapter, there will be more turns on the next chapter. So review goal for NEXT chapter,_**

**_3 reviews - for next chapter! _**

**_Anyways how about the first dare? huh? huh? huh? LOL I'll try to add more funny parts on the next chapter but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	2. Glimmer has Puke on her!

_**A/N~ YAY! REVIEW GOAL HAS BEEN REACHED! Now here is the second chapter. And on chapter one I meant to put down and make Cato say dare instead of truth. I fixed that part up tho, so yea!**_

Glimmer.

"Well it's not Clove but Glimmer is fine too." Cato said with a frown while Clove is grinning, and Glimmer wishing she got a dare to kiss Cato. Of course Cato DID NOT like Glimmer, obviously he likes Clove.

"Truth or DARE!" Cato said with a devilish look. Glimmer got so creeped out in the inside but had a fake smile on her face.

"Dare"

"Ok, I dare you to wear Haymitch's clothes, until the game is over. Glimmer looked at Haymitch, then at Cato, and back to Haymitch. "You want me to what now?!".

"JUST WEAR HIS FRICKIN CLOTHES GLIMMER!WE DON'T CARE A HECK AT ALL IF YOU ARE WEARING HIS CLOTHES THAN YOUR STUPID TOO SHORT DRESS!" Clove said screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Hey I can just imagine if Thresh was about to kill you and you were screaming my name at the top of your lungs!" Cato, had that huh, huh, huh, look on his face and was looking at Clove while doing that.

Clove smacked her forehead and there is a red hand mark on it. Glimmer then says, "But, I don't wanna where hi-".Everybody interrupts her

"JUST WEAR THE DAM CLOTHES GLITTER!" "ITS GLIMMER YOU IDIOTS AND FINE!" Glimmer dragged Haymitch to the bathroom next to the room we are playing truth or dare.

While we waited, Clove hung up a picture of Cato on the wall then started throwing knives at it and the first one was at his eye. Finnick keeps on showing his abs and muscles. Annie keeps rolling her eyes at Finnick. Cato stood next to Clove arguing with her while she ignored. Effie is putting on billions of layers or blush. Johanna and Enobaria are having a staring contest. Cashmere is disgusted by Katniss. Gloss just apologizes to Katniss. But Katniss is getting really scared at Peeta by ALWAYS sitting next to her, and when she scooches over, Peeta scooches too.

FINALLY Glimmer is back with Haymitch wearing her pink dress which BARELY covers him. Glimmer is wearing a throwed up T-shirt and khakis. "Ok I wore it now can I take off?" Glimmer said with a whiny voice.

"NO! Hey? Can you turn around for a minute?" Clove asked looking curious.

Glimmer sighs then turns around.

The minute all of saw whats on her butt he all started bursting into laughter. "HAHA GLIMMER HAS PUKE ON HER BUTT!" says Foxface pointing her finger at it.

Glimmer's eyes widen then she looks at her butt and mac & cheese was smeared everywhere. She takes at least 200 paper towels but it won't come off.

Everyone is still laughing! Rue and Prim are giggling all the way. Marvel, Cato, and Thresh are on their backs hitting their hands to the floor.

After a while we stopped laughing but we are actually holding it in. "UGG! I'll just spin the bottle now.". Glimmer spins it and it lands on...

Peeta.

"Ok.. truth or dare Peeta."

"Truth."

"hmm...Is it true that your mom has smacked you a billion times on the head just because of Katniss?" Katniss looks at Peeta now because she ACTUALLY wants to know.

"err uhm yesh" Peeta says hoping Katniss wouldn't be mad. But she stomped out of the room saying, "YOU GOT HIT IN THE HEAD BECAUSE ME?!"

Of course Peeta chased after her and we all are sitting there.

"Awkwarddddd" Marvel said with a big smile.

Peeta and Katniss come back to the room but Peeta has a red mark on his right cheek. I guess she slapped him.

"Ill spin now." it's so fast but when it slows down it lands on...

**_ok I couldn't think of anything funny for Peeta's truth question so I went with this._**

**_I cannot update fast as usual because I can't think of anything funny, LOL so i need YOUR HELP._**

**_PM me ideas for funny things to happen on the next chapter. The person who wins gets to see the chapter before it gets published._**

**_BAII ;)_**


	3. Clove's Gets a Horrifing Taste

_**A/N~ a Guest helped me out for this truth/dare chapter so whoever you are and now each chapter will only have like one dare instead of more so that It won't be THAT long and I can consentrate on this ONE truth/dare.**_

Clove.

"Well th evil little midget gets a turn, Truth or Dare?" Peeta said creepily.

"DARE DUH!" Clove said with no hesitation.

"I dare you to kiss the first person to walk through that door on the lips." he said with teethly smile.

"really? Thats what you dare me?!" Clove said arguing.

When Peeta was about to answer her...guess who walked through the door...

CATO!

Peeta sees Cato and looks back at Clove eith a grin now. "Wellllll"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Clove buries her face on a knife shaped pillow.

"Come on love do it!" Finnick said with a grin. In fact everybody who told Clove to do it had a grin on their face! EVEN PRIM AND RUE!

"Fine! ILL DO IT! But Ill get you Mellark." Clove said finally.

Cato is still standing next to the door looking very confused.

"What did I miss? And what does Clove have to do?"

Clove stood up and said "Don't enjoy this as much as I think you would."

Then she lunges to Cato so hard they hit the wall and it actually cracked.

But they were kissing, and it looked like Clove was liking it.

Clove then pulled away from Cato and ran to the bathroom and literally washed her mouth with some toothpaste.

Everybody is still shocked because they actually took five minutes for the kiss to end. Though Rue and Prim wouldn't know that becauses Katniss covered their eyes through most of it.

Cato is STILL standing at the wall and said "What just happened? And what was her dare?"

Clove came back to the room with her face smelling like mint and covered with water. She sat down to her regular spot and so did Cato.

Cato actually sits next to her so it was awkward.

SILENCE.

Clove keeps wiping her mouth with her sleeve and Cato stillneeds his questions answered.

Johanna then speaks up "OK just to break this awkwardness spreading the room. Cato, Clove was dared to kiss the first person to walk through that door and you came in. Also Clove just kissed you for like five minutes."

Cato "oh um then ok..." he then turns around and mouths the word. "YES!"

Clove spins the bottle STILL wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

_**Ok Ideas for new chapter NEEDED! Oh and I wasn't able to send this chapter to the person who gave me this idea because they were a guest.**_

_**But anyways, random hunger games question.**_

_**Rate Hunger Games Male Characters, and perfect date with them!**_

_**Cato: INFINITY! At a Crazy fun boardwalk near the beach.**_

_**Gale: 8. A walk through the woods and some getting to know each other talk.**_

_**Peeta: 6. A picnic on the top of a beautiful hill with a view of the sun.**_

_**Marvel: 5. Pretty much same as Cato's**_

_**Finnick: 10! Probably at an island and deep sea diving.**_

_**Thresh: 7. Gosh um im not sure with him.**_


	4. Marvel Reveals His Secret

Marvel.

"Ok, Maarvel truth or dare." Clove said shockingly normal

Marvel thought a minute while everyone stares into space.

"Truth!"

Now Clove thought a minute and said "What is your deepest secret?" she didn't seem to care of what he says so she stared at Peeta with a Imgonnagetyou look.

But Peeta is lost in Katniss's eyes so he doesn't even notice Clove.

Marvel gulps before answering then he reveals it.

"I love Clove and I hate Cato for loving her and winning her heart."

Clove pays attention now and scream " YOU WHAT!?"

Cato then flips out and goes crazy yelling " I didn't win her heart she still hates me! And dude shes a girl with knives, you do NOT wannna argue with her."

Then Clove speaks again " When did this start?"

Marvel says "Since you fell on me in middle school at lunch becayse I was in your way and we accidently kissed."

Clove shouts even louder " I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT EVER AGAIN AND I ACTUALLY FORGOT ABOUT UNTIL YOU SAID IT AGAIN!"

Cato says, " YOU DID WHAT!"

Now while this throwdown is going on Johanna is being entertained and everyone is trying to watch out for Marvel, Clove, and Cato because they are all up hitting each other.

Clove screams at the VERY top of her lungs and draws ten of her knives out of her belt.

She takes Marvel slams him into the wall takes five knives and stabs them on the side of his shirt and pants, and he is stuck to the wall.

Now Clove does the same thing to Cato and finally sits now.

Everybody sitting scooches a little bit more away from Clove while Marvel and Cato is struggling to be free.

"I'm hungry," Johanna says.

"yea me too" Katniss says.

Everybody starts saying that they are hungry and walks out of the room to eat while Cato and Marvel are still stuck on the wall.

"GET US OUT OF THIS WALL!". Nobody can hear them so they had to wait,

- 1 HOUR LATER -

Katniss enters the room with everyone else and said, "That lamb stew was I think Peeta's biscuits were good too."

Cato and Marvel are asleep and Clove took out the knives and they fell face first on the floor.

"Owww." both of them said covering they're faces.

They all sat back down to their spots and Marvel spun the bottle which landed on...

_**Ok got really bored, today and decided to write this chapter. I was very busy this week so i couldn't update, but I'm sick now so im in bed all day with a laptop in front of me and some juice beside me. At least now my sibling won't bother me. Anyways who should it land on next?**_


	5. Haymitch is a Twilight Fan?

_**Sorry for no chapters recently I'm just really busy with school and all that stuff. But It's a weekend and I NEED A BETA READER!...please :) im looking for a beta reader good at humorous stuff so yeah. If u are a beta reader please PM me.q**_

Finnick.

"YESH! FINALLY MY AWESOMENESS GETS CHALLENGED!"

Silence.

"ok...Truth or dare Finnick" Marvel said to continue the game.

"Everyone picks Dare, SO I SAY DARE!" Finnick stated,

Annie couldn't stop staring at him, but I guess he is just so HOT she can't resist.

"a dare! what a surprise." Cato added with a bored face.

"What did you say to me TWO!?" Finnick glared at him.

O_O "erm nothing, carry on." Cato murmured.

"Thats what I thought,"

Haymitch suddenly wakes up, "HAHA CATO IS SCARED OF FINNICK!" he laughed insanely then just stopped out of no where.

"ILL SAVE YOU BELLA!" He ran to Katniss and picked her up and hanging on his shoulder.

"Put me down haymitch! HELP ME GET OFF OF THIS DRUNKARD!" Katniss pleaded,

Peeta and Gale stood up and tried to detach Katniss for Haymitch's sticky shoulder.

"GET AWAY JACOB!" Haymitch claimed he was Edward then ran fast around the room.

"IM NOT BELLA!" Katniss shouted.

"STARE AT MY SPARKLENESS!" He ripped his shirt off and there was pieces of vomit on his chest."

"EWWW! GET ME OFF OF HIM!"

Everyone is laughing their butts off INCLUDING CASHMERE who knew?

Peeta is struggling to let Haymitch's grip on Katniss free but there is no luck.

Gale finally lunges towards Haymitch and Katniss fell off but guess whose lap she was on.

Cato! :D

Glimmer has reached her jealousy capacity and lost it. You know that thing called cabin fever when you go a little psycho because you have nothing to do. Yeah well, Glimmer is acting like that NOW!

"THATS IT IVE HAD ENOUGH!" Glimmer yelled. She stormed out of the room and everyone is in silence. Except Haymitch who is shirtless and dancing to im sexy and I know it.

"OMG OR DARE!" Finnick said.

"What?" Thresh said.

"MY LAST NAME IS ODAIR AND IT SOUNDS LIKE OR DARE!" He had a happy tree friend sorta face when he said that.

"RIGHT ANNIE. ODAIR,OR DARE, ODAIR, OR DARE. ITS COOL RIGHT?"

Silence.

Annie put her arm on Finnick's shoulder and had a dissapointed face. "Babe, no, just, no."

"But, its cool" Finnick now has a frown down to his chin.

Marvel just remembered Finnick has to do a dare. So he said,"Finnink are you still taking the dare?"

"Oh right, yea im still doing a dare."

"Ok, I dare you to, sing to Johanna until she agrees to go to a date with you."

Silence.

Ok everyone is silent but everyone's faces tell what they're thinking of.

Finnick is up for it. Annie is thinking about pounding someone. And Johanna is disgusted.

"Impress Johanna with a song? EASYYYYY!" Finnick said,

He simply walked to Johanna, then he got ready to sing but then…

BAM! Haymitch comes out and tackles Finnick to the floor. "HAYMITCH IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A DARE!" "NOO ARO GET AWAY FROM ALICE!"

Haymitch grabs Finnick's feet and drags him out of the room.

"When did Haymitch become a twlight fan?" Enobaria asked.

"Who knows what is going on in his head." Clove said.

Everybody shrugged and didnt even bother to care of Finnick being dragged outside by Haymitch.

"Can I spin for Finnick?" asked Annie.

"Sure," said Marvel.

Annie grabbed the bottle and flicked it with tiny force.

Now it landed on...

**_~Ok... Next chapter might be up today or tomorrow, depends on what im doing in those days. But anyways, remember if ur a beta reader please PM me if ur good at humorous stuff. Also gonna make a poll of who should get the next truth or dare? Well thts it bye :)_**


	6. The Tale of Thresherlla xDD

Thresh.

"Guess it's my turn," Thresh said quietly.

"Ok Thresh, Truth or Dare" Annie said.

"I guess truth,"

"ok let's seee,"

Everyone is having that, im thinking, im thinking, im thinking look and its kinda creepy.

Then Rue jolted up and said, " I KNOW whats the most embarrassing secret you have?"

Everyone had wide eyes and stared at Thresh.

"Umm, really Rue? You know this already."

"TELL THEM" Rue said jumping up and down.

Thresh sighs and spoke, "ok, I let my little sister make me dress as a princess and we do tea parties together, HAPPY?"

"YOU DRESS LIKE BELLE OR SNOW WHITE!?" Marvel said.

Everyone is cracking up i find it hard to believe they're still breathing :D

"Guys give man a break it's his sister. And besides he is more like THRESHERELLA,!" said Finnick,

All u here around the room is HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thresh is too embarrassed so he puts his hood up

Then, a thump comes from the wall, and everyone is silent.

"What was that?" Prim said with a terrified look on her face.

Katniss looked at Prim and comforted her, "Don't worry its probably just someone knocked over something."

"A GHOST KNOCKED OVER SOMETHING!" Clove said trying to scare prim, which worked because she buried her face in Katniss hair.

"Dont scare a her Clove," Katniss shot a dirty look at Clove. Then a thump again.

Clove jumped and hid behind Marvel. "Now looks who's scared, two"

Thumps kept going on repeatedly. Everyone crawled to the opposite side of the thumping. and curled, or hid behind someone.

Of course Glimmer went with Cato. But surprisingly Clove went to Marvel and ended up in Blight's arms.

5 minutes later...

BAM! The wall breaks and Finnick is covered with wood shavings.

SILENCE.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" He had his shirt off and, Haymitch who was in the other room had his shirt off too.

"OH MY GOSH did you two just?" Annie asked.

"What? what do you...ohh NO!" everyone had a sigh of relief.

"Well, what happened was...

**_CLIFF HANGER! NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE DONE IN TWO DAYS OR ONE, THANKS FOR THE IDEA LULU (GUEST) TUNE IN NEXT TIME!_**


	7. Finnick Tells THE Story

**_Previously on "Truth or dare with the hunger games characters"_**

"Sorry, what did I miss?" Finnick had his shirt off and, Haymitch who was in the other room had his shirt off too.

"OH MY GOSH did you two just?" Annie asked.

"What? what do you...ohh NO!" everyone had a sigh of relief.

"Well, what happened was...

* * *

"When Haymitch dragged me out of the room, I smacked him in the face and he got knocked out. I went to the bathroom to clean my shirt and then, Haymitch barges in the room, rips off _his_ shirt and said...

"LOOK AT MEH SPARKLE!".

I immediately ran to the room here" He said pointing to the room with the wall broken."I picked up a trident and hit him as hard as I can and so, thats why we are both shirtless and Haymitch is knocked out.

Everyone nodded, but Rue raised her hand.

"Yeah Rue?" Finnick said.

"Umm, then what about the broken wall?Plus wasn't Haymitch already shirtless when he dragged you out?"

"Well Rue, someone LOCKED the door and Haymitch was about to wake up.I CANT stand one more minute with Haymitch awake and , I broke the wall..."

Rue interrupts "And the shirt?"

"LET ME FINISH!"

She jumped and hid behind Katniss

"The shirt, is he actually put it back on to rip off his shirt that is the WHOLE story."

Everyone exchanged some looks and then nodded in agreement.

_**~A/N this is a short one, but I might get a new chapter tomorrow or today.I haven't been **_**_writing a lot of stories in fanfiction lately because I was writing stories on quotev.I'm Anegl_Beats there so if you wanna check otu I've been doing there you and Quotev are pretty much the same so I'm not judging. That's all bye~_**


	8. Prim of the Building

_**A/N~SO sorry for no updates in a while I'm so busy in school, and the "Homecoming Queens" (There are 5!) in my school are on a RAID!Me and my friends are just too busy with THEM so I never really got a time to ! I got writers now I don't and hope you enjoy PRIM OF THE BUILDING! **_

"Can you put your shirt back on now?" asked Katniss while covering Prim and Rue's eyes."I would if only it didn't have as much holes." Finnick stands up and grabs some clothes from the closet that just HAPPENED to have clothes for everyone in the room."Here. She said throwing a full outfit for Finnick. "The shirt is a short-sleeved dark blue polyester, The pants are denim, and just wear the tie so every time you try to take off your shirt, you get reminded that everyone gets NOT in that way." Cashmere says with a stern voice and arms crossed around her raised their eyebrows at Cashmere."What? I'm from District 1!I care about right clothing...SUE ME!"

Everyone was still confused about Cashmere's fashion taste, but then got over it after Finnick was all dressed up.

"Lets just put that all behind us and get back to the game." said nodded.

"I'll spin the bottle." With a short flick the bottle landed on Johanna.

"Truth or dare." Glimmer asks casually.

"Truth," Johanna answers.

"Are you jealous of Annie because Finnick likes her instead of you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!Annie is cool girl and she's a good friend to me.I only like Finn as a friend!" She yelled.

"Then what's with the nickname?" Glimmer says with a grin.

"IT'S JUST FINN! SHORT FOR FINNICK END OF STORY!I MIGHT HAVE LIKED HIM BEFORE BUT REALLY ALL I WANT TO DO IS KILL HIM!" Johanna screams.

"You know usually when girls hate boys that means they like him...like Clove."

"WHEN DID I GET INVOLVED IN THIS?!" Clove shouts.

"Oh please, we all know you like Cato!" Glimmer says.

"_IF _I did what do you care?"

"Glim, just get back to Johanna." said Cato.

"Glim... come Cato doesn't have a cute nickname for you Clove?"

"BECAUSE CLOVE IS ALREADY ONE SYLLABLE IDIOT!"

All of a sudden lots of rambling and arguments shouted from the room.

While Clove and Glimmer still kept fighting about umm Cato.

Finnick and Johanna had a side conversation.

"So you've liked me before?" Finnick asked.

"When did I say that?" Johanna snaps.

"Oh I don't know a couple of minutes ago."

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Johanna yells while punching Finnick to the ground.

Annie stands up in rage to Johanna. "Hey!Don't punch Finnick!All of us see how you like him and I was fine with it cuz you hid it and now your physically hurting him? NO SISTER!" Annie said. She kicked Johanna and they had a girl fight.

Great...two fights now.

"Girls...they just think i'm irresistible." Cato says with a smile.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Marvel asks.

"Look at Clove and Glimmer!"

"Well they've liked me before." Marvel says with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it sword boy!"

Now Marvel and Cato are fighting...nice!

3 fights? Oh, spoke to soon.

Gale all of a sudden shouts at Peeta "Katniss loves me more bread boy"

"No she doesn't!" Peeta yells.

"Yes she does!"

"Oh no...Peeta, Gale, STOP!" Katniss says.

"Who do you love more Katniss?Me or Gale." said Peeta

Silence...

"I DECLARE WAR!" Gale screams.

* * *

10 minutes later...Everyone is fighting...pretty much.

* * *

Prim covered her ears and closed her eyes to not hear or see the were lots of shouting and fighting, Prim couldn't take it she screamed a high pitched scream at the top of her froze and stared at her.

"STOP IT! STOP IT ALREADY!" She yelled.

"All of you are acting foolish and NOT setting an example to me and Rue!" All eyes on Prim now.

"Johanna, Annie! Are you two really gonna fight each other just because of a stupid Truth question?" Johanna and Annie stood straight and shaked their heads out of surrender.

"Clove!Glimmer!First of all, we ALL no you BOTH like Cato and we don't know who Cato really likes, so just PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"And Peeta!Gale!.Really?Your fighting over my older sister?It's Katniss' choice and she is clueless obviously!It's not whoever wins the fight gets 's who she wants to be with gets to be with BASED ON YOUR FIGHTING THAT SHE HATES!Katniss is pretty much gonna end up with Buttercup!"

"Point taken" Katniss says.

"ALSO! Cato! Marvel! NO ONE CARES WHO THE HECK IS MORE ATTRACTIVE TO YOU CERTAINLY WON'T LOOK ATTRACTIVE ANYMORE, AFTER YOU BOTH BEAT EACH OTHER UP!"

"God!You all are acting so immature!I don't wanna hear anymore about all this nonsense! Are we clear?" Prim asks.

"Yes Prim..." Everyone mumbles while nodding their heads.

"LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE! .CLEAR!"

Everyone stood straight and looked at Prim in the eye and spoke louder. "YES PRIMROSE!"

"Good...NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE I GET ANOTHER MELTDOWN!"

Everybody hurried to their spot and criss-crossed their legs.

"Lets get back to game...again." Gloss says looking horrified by Prim.

Johanna reaches the bottle and quickly snatches before Prim could spinned it and it landed on...

* * *

**PRIM OF DA BUILDING SAAAAAANS!**

_**A/N xDD Ok so I was inspired by what happened in real life recess we were actually playing truth or dare and all of a sudden after a few truth questions fights started was all too loud so I freaked out.I'm the little girl in my class and I do look innocent and sweet, but when this happens my crossed arms, deadly glares, loud yelling makes everyone , since I'm too little and sweet-looking (which my personality isn't sweet) everyone can't hurt me, especially to the most annoying and strong guy in my class, he had to give me like 50 punches...SINCE SEPTEMBER!Well, so anyways, YEAH!**_

_**COMMENT, SHARE,REVIEW,PM! THANKS FOR SUPPORT AND BAIIIIZ ;)**_


	9. Enobaria: A Pure Harsh Woman

**A/N ~ Don't hate me if it's not funny.I ****_tried._**

Enobaria.

"I'm gonna have some fun with this." Johanna rolled her eyes."Truth-or DARE Baria."

With ease, she said "Dare." A devilish expression filled Johanna's face, while everyone,but Enobaria got creeped out. "I dare you to take off your top and jeans for the rest of the game." Just when Jo finished the dare, anger spread all around one thing's for sure she HATES being exposed, and/or looking like a 's pure like Katniss.

"YOU WANT ME TO LOOK 90% NAKED!?" Enobaria shouts.

"Yup!" Johanna replied popping the 'p'.

"BU-" Before Enobaria could finish what she was saying Annie interrupted.

"C'mon Enobaria, I thought you never back down from a dare.I thought you were tough."

"I AM!"

"Then take off your clothes already!" Cashmere yelled.

Reluctantly, Enobaria stripped and all she had left on was her black bra and underwear. All the boys made a swooning tried to ignore it, but after Finnick,Gloss,and Brutus did that whistle sound she exploded. "GOD YOU ALL ARE SUCH PERVS!" She stood up with clenched fists,narrowed eyes, and ready-to-rip-out-another-throat gold teeth.

"I think you guys should run." Foxface says. "You've got 10 seconds to run." Enobaria said. All the boys started crawling out of the room. "1, 2, 10!" Enobaria dashed at the boys as the rest of the girls sit in the room waiting. We practically knew everything that happened because of their priceless screams, and loud smacks.

About 30 minutes passed everything fell silent. "Do you hear that?" Johanna asks. "What?" Katniss replied. " " .Lets check out what happened." Annie,Clove,Cashmere,Foxface,Glimmer,Johanna, Rue,Prim,Katniss and Effie all walk out the room to see what happened. Peacekeepers were holding Enobaria back,but when they're eyes wander, the keepers are rewarded a black eye. "Where are the guys?" Clove asks.

Enobaria pointed behind the group of girls, and all the boys were hanging upside down from the ceiling with apples in their mouths. For a .But then everyone but the boys bursted out laughing. "There are 9 of you and Enobaria hung you from the ceiling.?!" Annie said in between much every male had a bruise on a limb, and bite marks from Baria's sharp gold teeth. The girls caught their breaths, and stared at how ridiculous the guys looked like.

Marvel was able to spit the apple from his mouth and spoke. "Can you let us down?!"

"You really wanna go down?"

They all nodded, and Clove with a knife in hand started cutting the when it was about break, the boys just realized that it was gonna be an 10 feet fall. But it was too late before they can stop Clove.

Each and everyone of them hit head first on the ground. "OWWWWW!" They all exclaimed while rubbing their heads. "Oh C'mon softies lets continue the game." Katniss implied.

What seemed like forever, all were seated back in the T or D room as Marvel spun the bottle before Enobaria can dare or ask something horrible.

It spun and spun, then landed on...

**A/N ~ Reviews?Suggestions?Ideas?Critisism? Anything!**


	10. Triple Dog Dares: GameOn

"Wait!" Clove interrupted. She grabbed the spinning bottle, and hissed at anyone who was trying to get it back.

"Wait what?" Blight asked, a little bit too harsh. Clove shot daggers at his direction, and he ended hiding behind a rolling-eyed Johanna.

"We're all just acting like little girls with this Truth or Dare. We should kick it up a notch." she said with a smirk. Everyone got worried, at where this was heading to, but Johanna, was ready to see embarrassment. Surprisingly, Rue and Prim asked this time. "Kick it up a notch how?" they said with a tone of whimper.

Before Clove could've explained what they were getting themselves into, Katniss brought them outside to play with Rory, and the other little kids. Clove rolled her eyes, while Marvel started getting uncomfortable.

"Anyways, I say we should play this like MEN for change. And by that, I challenge all of you, to a Triple Dog Dare round!" Johanna grinned evily. Marvel and Cato choked on their own spit, Foxface said nothing, Thresh had wide eyes, Enobaria and Brutus stared at each other out of worry, Peeta was daydreaming about Katniss, Katniss was looking at him weirdly, Gale was just sitting there, Cashmere and Glimmer covered their outfits for safety, Effie was de-pplying and reapplying her make-up, Haymitch was...Haymitch, Finnick was looking at his toned abs, and Annie was smacking his head silly.

Of course, the evil Johanna never back down from a challenge so she said, "I accept." and sooner or later everyone else accepted, though reluctantly.

Everyone knows that Truth or Dare with Clove, is fine, but make sure she doesn't need any revenge. BUT, triple dog dare, with Clove is a nightmare. She takes it seriously, and the dares have to be embarrassing, or else the knife gets on and the hair comes off.

Clove smiled. "Ok, then. Rules! Any dare applies, even if it does wish for your death sentence. If you don't do your dare, prepare to get your head shaved, and I'm talking to you Blondies." Cashmere and Glimmer shivered.

"Anyways...everyone, and I mean EVERYONE has to place all their money they have now, in the center. DO it or i'll shave your head!" Each and every person had at least 100 bucks on them, except for Glimmer.

"Really Glimmer? $10? That's it? I know you have at least 100, put the money down, or say bye bye to your locks." Clove said with a grin. Glimmer became wide-eyed, and placed down her 100 dollar bill.

Clove nodded, and then remembered she forgot another thing. "Lastly, put down your most favorite thing you brought with you." Again, the tributes put down what they were told to do.

Johanna searched through the pile. " Lucky knife, seashell necklace, sugar cube collection?" Johanna raised an eyebrow at Finnick. He shrugged his shoulders, and Jo pretended to now be weirded out by that. "Make-up bag, hair curler, sword, spear-head, mockingjay pin, huge flower pin, bird earrings, widdled-duck, wheat-shaped rock, memory game, my mini-axe, and $513. Decent stuff, lots of money."

Clove smirked. "Game on."

* * *

**_A/N ~ Halo! Alright so for the next chapters it will be the the HG TRIPLE DOG DARE GAMES! If you have some EPIC dares please put in reviews or PM! ANYTHING APPLIES (Except for sexual content)_**


End file.
